1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to a device holder, and more particularly, to a device holder capable of being attached to a transport apparatus, such as a stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various features have been developed in order to enhance a comfort level of a user of a transport apparatus, such as a stroller. However, these features are often limited to enhancing a comfort level of the user who moves and navigates the stroller (hereinafter “user”), rather than a user, such as a child, being transported by the stroller (hereinafter “rider”).
For example, a conventional beverage holder has been previously developed which includes a beverage containing receptacle and a clip which affixes to a handle bar from which the user moves and navigates the transport apparatus. However, the conventional beverage holder does not directly enhance a comfort level of the rider, since the beverage holder is disposed at some distance away from the rider. Accordingly, it is very difficult for the rider to access or use the conventional beverage holder.
Furthermore, conventional armbands have also been developed which are used to carry small portable media devices. However, these conventional armbands are not capable of being affixed to the transport apparatus in such a manner as to provide access to the media device stored therein to the rider.
Accordingly, a device holder capable of being affixed to a transport apparatus, such as a rearward facing stroller, which provides a user being transported direct access to the device stored therein is desired.